


It's Been A Long, Lonely December

by galaxieboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, during the hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxieboy/pseuds/galaxieboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short one-shot based on the song December by Neck Deep</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long, Lonely December

**Author's Note:**

> soda trohmans.tumblr.com made a post about this so obviously i had to write it

Joe pushed the studio doors open and essentially ran out of there. The hot tears streaming down his face. His band. His friends. His boyfriend. They had all turned on each other. The anger finally reaching a tipping point. Pete and Patrick furiously suggested a break from the band, while Andy and Joe only went along to make the others happy, but when patrick turned to him and said that maybe their relationship needed a break too, he had lost it. He ran and ran and ran back to his car and drove back to their apartment, but he knew it wouldnt be theirs anymore. Someone would have to move. He couldn't be around Patrick and not be with him. So he called Patrick to tell him that a break from their relationship was a bad idea, but Patrick wouldn't pick up. He must have left thousands of messages im various states of wreck. He couldn't stay in this apartment. Joe grabbed a suitcase and packed as many clothes as he could in there and left for a hotel. After lonely nights in a hotel room that consisted of crying to himself and blaming himself for the end of their relationship, he returned to the apartment, only to find that most of the stuff (read: Patricks stuff) has been packed up and moved out. There's a note on the kitchen counter reading that Joe should have the apartment and that he wishes Joe the best in life. Joe breaks. Again. He crumples on the floor, clutching the note. Fat, hot tears rolling down his cheeks and making the ink on the note run. He cries and cries and cries until he falls asleep like that. Joe moves about life in slow motion now. Like he's stuck in molasses. He's doing minimal house work, groceries every other week (mostly booze and ramen). The emptiness in his chest never leaving him. One night, after drinking a bit much and falling asleep on the couch, he wakes up to see a news notification: telling about Patrick's solo project, and how he's got a girlfriend now. A girlfriend. He's already moving on and it's not even been two months. There's a picture of him. He's blonde now. Joe starts crying, Patrick would never dress like that. His Patrick never liked to wear suits out of proper settings, and his Patrick certainly never wanted to be blonde. Patrick was fine now, happy. It's almost as if he wasnt even phased by their break up. As if he had been planning it for some time. Joes crying harder now at that thought. Patricks fine and he's barely breathing. Patricks got a booming career now and he's got an empty chest. As the weeks and months go by, Patrick puts out an EP and an LP and Joe survives. He gets a little too drunk. Taking things a bit too far. Being a bit too reckless. Because without the man he loved. Loves. There's really nothing for him to do now. Joe cant bring himself to get rid of their mattress but he also cant keep sleeping on the couch. Everyday he aches. Aches to see Patrick. To talk to him. To touch him. But now patrick is married now, patricks not his anymore. Maybe he never was. Joe wants to tell him that he's sorry. He's sorry for everything he's ever done. That he's sorry for ever existing. But Patrick doesn't need that. He needs his happy wife. He doesnt need Joe. Maybe he's never needed Joe. And the maybes aren't the things that hurt Joe the most. The thing that hurts Joe the most, is the fact that, looking back, he realized that Patrick never looked as happy as he is now with his wife than he ever was with Joe. And Joe, with tear stained cheeks and a strained voice from crying too loudly, realized that he always knew that Patrick would never truly be happy with him.


End file.
